


To stop your singing (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feeding Kink, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Rickyl Writers' Group, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl découvre comment Rick se sent réellement vis à vis de lui lors d’une longue marche vers Alexandria.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	To stop your singing (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [To stop your singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082233) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)

"S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît non."

Rick ignora la dramatique supplication de Daryl et glissa le CD dans la radio de la voiture.

"Je t’en supplie," dit Daryl quand Rick commença à chanter. Ils roulèrent deux kilomètres, Daryl serrant fort la poignée ‘oh merde’ et secouant la tête.

"Arrête-toi," cria finalement Daryl après le premier refrain, la porte déjà à moité ouverte.

"Daryl, qu’est-ce que tu fais, mec ?" Rick rigola et ralentit la voiture.

Daryl sortit et alla à la portière du côté conducteur. Il passa au-dessus de Rick et tourna les clés et la terrible musique s’arrêta.

"Rick, on est sorti tous les jours. Tous les jours pendant une semaine maintenant. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne chantes pas ?"

"Mais, mais… j’aime chanter," dit Rick puis il sortit de la voiture et tenta d’attraper les clés.

"Je ne peux pas, mec. Je ne peux plus écouter cette merde," il recula, tenant les clés au-dessus de sa tête. Rick sauta pour les prendre et Daryl recula, les clés glissant de sa main et volant jusqu’au centre du lac à côté.

Ils regardèrent l’eau, abasourdis. "Et bien, c’est bien malheureux," dit Rick.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils marchaient vers Alexandria, Daryl commença à fredonner la putain de chanson.

"Si tu n’avais pas pris les clés tu pourrais l’écouter au lieu de la fredonner," dit Rick avec un ton signifiant ‘Je te l’avais dit’. "Je t’avais bien dit qu’elle finirait par te plaire."

"Tu vas le payer pour m’avoir foutu cette merde dans la tête, Grimes," grogna Daryl.

Rick sourit. "Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? T’as quelque chose pour garder ma bouche occupée ?"

"Je suis sûr que Michonne en a," dit Daryl, essayant de cacher la jalousie qu’il savait évidente.

"Oh, t’en as entendu parler, hein ?"

"Petite ville, Rick. Tout le monde en a entendu parler."

Rick haussa les épaules. "C’est pas ce que tu crois."

Daryl haussa les sourcils. "Oh, donc tu te la fais pas ? Je suis pas si débile, Rick."

"Oh, je le fait. Je l’ai fait. Je me la suis tapée. C’est bien de sentir des choses, Daryl. De sentir des bonnes choses dans ce monde avec des gens auxquels tu tiens."

"C’est à ce moment-là que tu vas me dire d’aller avec Carol ?"

"Oh non, mec. Elle est comme ta mère," dit Rick.

Daryl ouvrit une barre de Granola et prit une bouchée, puis la tendit à Rick en marchant et Rick prit une bouchée de la main de Daryl.

"Je dis juste que la fin du monde rend les choses différentes. Ça a pas à être juste une personne. T’as besoin de plein de monde dans ta vie."

Daryl prit une autre bouchée et donna la dernière à Rick. Il la prit et attrapa la main de Daryl et suça le chocolat fondu de ses doigts. Daryl s’arrêta et regarda Rick confus.

" ‘Chonne sait comment c’est. Comment je me sens."

Daryl cligna des yeux. "Comment tu te sens à propos de quoi ?"

"Toi," dit Rick se remettant à marcher.

"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Daryl, des papillons chatouillant son ventre à ce que Rick pouvait sous-entendre.

Je t’aime, mec. Tu le sais."

Daryl rigola nerveusement.

"Dis moi que tu ne le sais pas," dit Rick se mettant devant Daryl pour arrêter son mouvement.

Daryl haussa des épaules. "On est des frères. Je sais."

Rick attrapa Daryl par la nuque et l’attira pour que leur front se touchent. "La vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps, Daryl. Je t’aime. Je sais que tu m’aimes," Rick regarda autour. "Personne d’autre que nous ici."

Daryl secoua la tête. "Michonne est à-"

"Michonne m’a dit de tenter ma chance. Elle sait à quel point je te veux. Combien je veux te donner."

Daryl avala difficilement, les boucles de cheveux de Rick chatouillant son front. Devrait-il répondre ? Est-il censé dire quelque chose ? Rick savait. Bien sûr qu’il savait. Daryl n’avait jamais été bon pour faire semblant. Carol l’a vu. Michonne apparemment sait. Andrea l’avait même mentionné ce qui semblait être des décennies auparavant. Bien sûr, Daryl était amoureux de Rick Grimes. Il lui donnerait tout. Enfin, sauf cet horrible CD. Il ne voulait plus que Rick n’ait cela, mais quoi que ce soit d’autre, la propre vie de Daryl incluse… Il le donnerait.

Rick embrassa le coin des yeux de Daryl.

"Je vais jamais te laisser écouter cette musique. Peu importe que tu tombes à genoux et que tu me suces, mec."

Rick gloussa et ce son était comme de la musique, de la bonne musique. De la vraie musique. Comme le crescendo d’une ballade des années 80. "Je pourrais le faire si tu veux. Mais je pensais commencer un peu plus doucement. Peut-être un peu de baiser et de pelotage. Se galocher et devenir dur dans nos jeans," les mains de Rick glissèrent le long du torse de Daryl et s’arrêtèrent, les palmes ouvertes sur l’érection grandissante de Daryl.

"Mais je peux…" Rick commença à descendre sur ses genoux mais Daryl l’attrapa par sa chemise et le tira proche, pressant ses lèvres contre son leader et priant Dieu que Rick allait savoir comment les bouger parce que Daryl n’avait aucune idée.

Et Rick savait. Daryl se tenait rigide et nerveux alors que le corps de Rick fondait contre lui, ses lèvres collées à celles de Daryl et finalement, finalement Daryl le goûta. Le goût de la confiance, du soleil de Géorgie et le soda orange. Il sentit le corps chaud de Rick contre le sien, pas seulement là pour des raisons pratiques – sécurité ou chaleur, mais là pour le désir. Daryl pouvait sentir le pénis de Rick contre le sien, tous deux durs, tous deux respirant fortement alors que les lèvres pleines et douces de Rick béquetaient celles de Daryl. Les mains de Daryl glissèrent dans les boucles de Rick et il gémit dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, la sensation des cheveux de Rick dans ses mains, _finalement_.

"J’ai besoin de te sentir proche, Daryl," murmura Rick dans sa bouche. Il sortit sa langue et lécha contre la lèvre inférieure de Daryl, la mordillant, tirant espièglement, sa main glissant autour de Daryl et se posant sur son cul. Il tint Daryl fort et se frotta contre lui jusqu’à ce que finalement Daryl brisa le baiser pour retrouver sa respiration. Ils se regardèrent, sans un mot.

"Ok, tu peux chanter. Mais je choisi le CD," dit Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
